Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends: Future Kids
Here are some future kids for Stephen and some of his friends. Examples Stephen and Sandy: *Bradley (adopted son) *Joseph Squirrelsky (son) *Yasha Squirrelsky (daughter) Robert and Tanya: *Jonathan Cheddarcake (son) *Edwin Cheddarcake (son) Tyler and Bunnie: *John Fluffer (son) *Paul Fluffer (son) *Ringo Fluffer (son) *George Fluffer (son) Rocky and Katrina: *Eric Raccoon (son) *David Raccoon (son) *Ivy Raccoon (daughter) *Zara Dog (daughter) *Erika Dog (daughter) *Zack Dog (son) Tim and Bijou: *Brian Seed-son (son) *Emma Seed-son (daughter) *Julie Seed-son (daughter) *Susie Seed-son (daughter) *Annabelle Seed-son (daughter) *Tim Seed-son Jr. (son) Danny and Daizy: *Dylan Danbul (son) *Kesha Danbul (daughter) *Paul Danbul (son) *Kate Danbul (daughter) *Diesel Danbul (son) *Kidaroo Danbul (son) *Wiseguy Danbul (son) Ryan and Yin: *Ashley Fluffers (daughter) *Stella Fluffers (daughter) *Thomas Fluffers (son) *Leo Fluffers (son) *Trent Fluffers (son) *Dorothy Fluffers (daughter) *Josh Fluffers (son) *Abigail Fluffers (daughter) *William Fluffers (son) *Jesus Fluffers (son) Chris and Angelina: *Alan & Zayne Pepper (twin sons) *Cecilia Pepper (daughter) *Teresa Mouseling (daughter) *Monica Mouseling (daughter) *Keaton Mouseling (son) Alvin and Reba: *Cameron Fluffers (son) *Sadie Fluffers (daughter) *Anakin Fluffers (son) *Katrina Fluffers (daughter) *Casper Fluffers (son) *Janet Fluffers (daughter) *Alvin Fluffers Jr. (son) Danny and Luna: *Simon Whiskers (son) *Amy Whiskers (daughter) *Dave Whiskers (son) *Joey Raccoon (son) *Jennifer Raccoon (daughter) *Kimberly Raccoon (daughter) Andrew and Amy: *Alan Catsmith (son) *Steven Catsmith (son) *Salli Catsmith (daughter) *Kendra Catsmith (daughter) *Charlie Catsmith (son) Sunil and Pepper: *Vincent Nevla (son) *Marty Nevla (son) *Aaron Nevla (son) *Ursula Nevla (daughter) *Rose Clark (daughter) *Angelina Clark (daughter) *Lillian Clark (daughter) *Rodney Clark (son) Stanz and Rona: *Arthur Hamsterson (son) *Millie Hamsterson (daughter) *Allison Hamsterson (daughter) *Logan Hamsterson (son) *Rosie Hamsterson (daughter) *Percy Hamsterson (son) Aaron and Lammy: *Jaden Sheepish (son) *Penny Sheepish (daughter) *Dennis Sheepish (son) *Cale Sheepish (son) *Tiana Sheepish (daughter) *Holly Sheepish (daughter) *Priscilla Sheepish (daughter) *Maxwell Sheepish (son) *Kastha Sheepish (daughter) *Wilbur Sheepish (son) Booker and Coco: *Lawrence Cooter (son) *Duncan Cooter (son) *Callie Cooter (daughter) *Bridget Cooter (daughter) *Grace Cooter (daughter) Ian and Fluffy Fluffy *Glen Fluffers (son) *Campbell Fluffers (son) *Mike Fluffers (son) *Donnell Fluffers (son) Panda and Floral: *Henry Smoochie (son) *Ebenezer Smoochie (son) *Dimitri Smoochie (son) *Fredrick Smoochie (son) *Huckleberry Smoochie (son) *Spring Smoochie (daughter) Tails and Amanda: *Penny Opossum (daughter) *Mitch Fox (son) *Junie Opossum (daughter) *Alberto Fox (son) *Maggie Opossum (daughter) Derick and Mrs. Tiggy Winkle: *Daniel Quillers (son) *Aurora Quillers (daughter) *Bambi Quillers (son) *Jayna Quillers (daughter) *Harold Quillers (son) *Sarah Quillers (daughter) *Edmond Quillers (son) *Angel Quillers (daughter) *Señor Quillers (son) *Anna Quillers (daughter) Number of Kids that each have the same number: One *None. Two *Robert and Tanya will have two kids. Three *Stephen and Sandy will have three kids. Four *Tyler and Bunnie will have four kids. *Ian and Fluffy Fluffy will have four kids. Five *Andrew and Amy will have five kids. *Booker and Coco will have five kids. *Tails and Amanda will have five kids. Six *Rocky and Katrina will have six kids. *Tim Seed-son and Bijou will have six kids. *Chris and Angelina will have six kids. *Danny and Luna will have six kids. *Stanz and Rona will have six kids. *Panda and Florak will have six kids. Seven *Danny and Daizy will have seven kids. *Alvin and Reba will have seven kids. Eight *Sunil and Pepper will have eight kids. Nine *None. Ten *Ryan and Yin will have ten kids. *Aaron and Lammy will have ten kids. *Derick and Mrs. Tiggy Winkle will have ten kids. Category:Characters Category:Animals